The Bunkest/Character Bios
Character bios! Ace Lad oh shit it's your local half human, half cartoon friend who has chill and no chill all at the same time. goes by ACF as well, is nonbinary just like the real counterpart. unlike previous bunker versions, this ace is calmer but still gets into Shenanigans. also likes cheesecake, i guess. Bob the Stick Figure a simple stick figure. if ace isnt the voice of reason, he is. has a love for angel food cake and indie music. he's also rather nervous around other people and very sensitive to danger, but he covers this up well. BJ/Berreth Sir Berreth Galahad Jones, aka BJ, is a gay grizzly bear with a knack for attention to detail and aesthetics. He does not show it that often, but he bears an unheard amount of hope and optimism for others, even if the same cannot really be said for himself. He is admittedly very, very, very picky about his interests for things like movies, TV shows, video games, and music. He is also an aspiring artist who sings a lot and has an interest in culinary creations. In the beginning of season 2 of the Bunkest, it was revealed that he was not the real BJ and that the real BJ convinced Berreth to be a stand-in for him as BJ was needed elsewhere sometime between The Bunker Cast Away and The Bunkest. The only people that knew about this was Herbert and J. Severe. The real BJ, Bowser & Jr., reunites with his old friends sometime during the beginning of season 2 with the Mad Titan, Thanos, suspiciously by his side. Herbert Herbert Percival Bear, Esquire, aka Herbert, is a polar bear who, in which after the events of The Bunkmates Go to Olive Garden, is convinced by BJ to live with him in the Bunkest. Herbert cameos beforehand in The Cost of Costco where he is seen passing by BJ. Herbert was originally from the island of Club Penguin as a main villain, though Club Penguin closed its doors in 2017, leaving Herbert jobless and homeless. He went home-hopping and job-hunting since then including working at Costco and Olive Garden before ending up at the Bunkest. Herbert mostly remains cynical and pessimistic as he was before, though with BJ by his side his cold heart starts to lighten up little by little. BJ and Herbert’s relationship Prior to meeting Herbert, BJ constantly juggled between wanting to be with his friends and wanting to be alone. After the events of The Bunkmates Go to Olive Garden, Herbert has since lived with BJ in his bedroom, even sharing the same bed, heavily implying and later confirming, that they are lovers. Herbert is also the only one allowed to call BJ by his real name “Berreth” while the others have to stick with “BJ.” BJ appears almost exclusively with Herbert since then and is very rarely seen without him by his side. Though not many future episodes showcase this, both bears since then prefer to comfortably be in each other’s company alone, though more often than not they eventually get dragged into the others’ shenanigans anyway. Compared to the others, together they act as the parental figures of the group—often seen cleaning up after everyone else and preparing food for everyone. Bowser & Jr. Bowser & Jr., aka the real BJ, is a character who originated from the original The Bunker series and appeared in its subsequent installments, The Bunker 2.0 and The Bunker Cast Away, and is scheduled to return to his friends during the beginning of season 2. Sometime in after the events of Cast Away but before The Bunkest, BJ was needed elsewhere in undisclosed parts of the universe and enlisted Berreth to be his stand-in until his return. The only people in the Bunkest who knew about this whole thing were Berreth and J. Severe as the latter was his love interest. BJ shares many of his interests with Berreth including his sense of optimism and hope, having the ability to draw and sing, and being extremely picky about his interests, which is exactly why he chose Berreth to be his stand-in in the first place. Thanos CompliensCreator00 NintendoChamp89 Captain Moch Moon Snail A gay Zangoose who hates Adventure Time to death. Moon Snail is a bit of a "black sheep" of the Bunkest, and often seems like he doesn't fit in. He's often reluctant with the other Bunkmates' plans, and is also a massive introvert, spending a lot of his time in his grotto. He's also an incredibly avid gamer and professional noodle eater, and loves all genres of music save for Dubstep. He also hates spicy foods and cucumbers. Moon Snail is just his nickname. He doesn't reveal his real name because... reasons? Eh, it's probs because of the government or some stupid shit like that. Some moments reveal that his hat is also a hammerspace, which he uses to store some objects to make up for his lack of pockets. Moon Snail's moves are False Swipe, Dig, Close Combat and Swords Dance, but he has only used Dig (To create his grotto) and Close Combat (Attacking Jeff twice) so far. Flametail A very sarcastic, but still amicable, Typhlosion who is also Moon Snail's boyfriend. Unlike Moon Snail, he's often eager to stick with the Bunkest's plans, and likes to help others. He really likes fruit, but hates lemons. He also is cryophobic. Flametail's moves are Eruption, Solar Beam, Focus Blast and Flamethrower, but he has yet to use any of these moves. Crazy Dave Crazy Dave is a botanist, and an expert on fighting zombies. He lives up to his name, because he's downright insane. He also has a huge love for tacos, to the point where he'd break the time-space continuum just to get his hands on one. I'm not even exaggerating. Go play PvZ2. He does actually try that. Why did he join The Bunkest? BECAUSE HE'S CRAAAAAAZY!!! Sonic Sonic's also here I suppose. He doesn't often come out of the grotto to visit the other bunkmates, but he's absolutely there, I assure you. He's the one generally responsible for cleaning the grotto, as he's the fastest. The G&B Gang Starting from Season 2, Mario, Fafa and Gorilla join the Grotto and appear for the shenanigans. If you haven't watched Glove and Boots, first of all, what's wrong with you? Second of all, their personalities match the ones in the original series. Mario is the most lucid of the bunch, but is still noticably unhinged. Fafa seems calmer, but often brings his friends into some ludicrous ideas. Gorilla is... a gorilla. He can only say "Meh", so it's hard to jot down a personality. A Sylveon There's also a Sylveon in the grotto. Nobody knows any fricking thing about him, not even his name. But yeah, he stays there and exists. Tornadospeed A friendly and fashionable fellow who is dorky and fun-loving. He's very emotional at times, and is often unambitious or paranoid, but he has a good heart and can accomplish a lot when properly motivated. He prides himself on being "normal" and "cool", even though he is neither of those things. He likes many kinds of music, cartoons, anime, soda, baking, peanut butter, collecting small objects, adventure, and having a good time with his friends. He is almost always seen wearing a striped shirt and a scarf. J. Severe Madi Shinx A Shinx who is obsessed with candy, to the point of having a safe of candy under her bed. She has an impressive curiosity and is full of energy and charm, but can be reckless sometimes. She is a huge fan of Rubbadubbers ''and the comic strip Off the Mark. She has a habit of putting her hands together with the fingers tucked inside and making them clap. She has a lot of Pokemon that she sometimes uses, and she sometimes wears a belt that she poke her Pokemon's Poke Balls onto. Papa John Madi Shinx's cat, sometimes called Papaya due to Papa John being a boy's name. In Bunk Babies, it is revealed that Papa John was her name because her old humans found her at a Papa John's Pizza when she was a kitten. She is always seen beside Madi. She is an old cat and is missing her right front tooth, but she does very well in her old age. She has a house in her room. She enjoys sitting in Bunkmates' laps and rubbing herself all over them, sometimes licking their hands. She did not like dogs at first, but later in the series, she began to develop a tolerance for them. She meows at the Bunkmates if she needs something from them. Kyle Madi Shinx's white guinea pig, who first debuts in Guinea Oink. Pixel A 13-year-old wannabe doomlord goofball with a knack for memes and having a good time. They are usually exuberant and quirky, but they are also choleric on some occasions. They have tons of energy and never seem to be tired, which explains their confusing sleep schedule. For some unexplained reason, they are a member of several unnamed cults revolving arround ironic communism and Veggietales. They also have claustrophobia, emetophobia, entomophobia and alektorophobia, the second being the worst out of them. However, Pixel eventually overcomes this fear in ''Fear Factor 4.0. May or may not be romantically involved with Master Frown, but who really knows? Despite what others might think, "Pixel" is not their real name. Their real name is actually Rory, last name anonymous. The only people allowed to call them "Rory" are Ansi, Vera and Frown. In The Cost of Costco, it is revealed that Pixel's favorite show is Drake and Josh. MR Z BRAINZ Also known as Bonez Zomboss Brainz, MR Z BRAINZ is a zombie who enjoys video games. He has a mysterious past, with which he refuses to share with anybody. He is a tall zombie with headphones and a black t-shirt with black jeans. MegaToon1234 A very crazy young man who draws many things, acts as a media geek, praises and worships his gherkin god, and is hip with the ladies, no-brainer. He also has a white rubbery thing with two green and red curves in it that he uses as a fake mustache. O Mighty Gherkin MegaToon1234's very own religious god, who is an anthropomorphic gherkin. Computero Botbolt MegaToon1234's robotic butler. He's inspired by one of his common OCs. Comedy Croaker MegaToon1234's froggy jester. Donald and Douglas MegaToon1234's pet two-headed dog, inspired by the two-headed dog from the Tetris & Dr. Mario commercial. Ivy Fox A green-and-grey 10-11 year old fox who loves Gravity Falls, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes! and'' Parappa the Rapper with all of her heart and hates ''Tomorrows Pioneers ''to '''death'. She is the most hyperactive member of the Bunkest, always wanting to go on adventure. She is also a thrill seeker. She has a fear for both neddles and creepypastas, which scare her to death. She owns all the gaming consoles from Nintendo, Sega, Sony and Microsoft, given that she is a huge game. Ivy, like her roommate Manic, is a kleptomaniac, which means she has an impulse control disorder that results in an irresistible urge to steal, which is frowned upon the other Bunkmates. In the episode “Journey to the Dark Universe“, it is revealed that her Dark Universe counterpart is a greedy fox who only cares about herself. No one knows why she has both an unnatural fur color and an unnatural eye color. She considers her roommates likes siblings. She is also a Pokemon trainer, as she has 10 Pokemon. Alex A scarlet devil chollima who loves cherries and is a fan of Touhou, Senran Kagura, and Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. He owns a YouTube channel called AlexFlandreFanatic where he makes animations, memes, and high quality rips. Also, he frequently uses Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and other social media. Dynasti A 16-year-old teenage autistic mixed girl who is African-American. She is a huge fan of Luan Loud, Radicles, Lapis Lazuli and Beast Boy (classic Teen Titans only). She is a huge fan of cartoons, drawing and even memes. Her favorite memes are "Is this a butterfly?" and "Burger King foot lettuce". She is a shy, sweet and kind bisexual girl who uses she/her pronouns. Sophie the Otter A 12-14-year-old turquoise otter chick who is tech savvy and intelligent. A cousin to the title characters from the Disney preschool animated series, PB&J Otter, Sophie has a passion for art, retro things, music, swimming, amusement parks, puzzles, and chemistry. However, she can be easily saddened and impatient, and is also a little awkward and careless. Regardless, she gets along with the rest of the gang and will defend others when she can. She is a cisgender questioning her sexuality, though it's possible that she may be asexual. Among her favorite bands are Queen, Guns N' Roses, KISS, Bon Jovi, The Sweet, Avenged Sevenfold, Nirvana, Devo, Led Zeppelin, and Danny and the Juniors, which is why her room is filled with posters related to said bands. Heather A shy, introverted cat that loves Gravity Falls, FNAF, Undertale, DDLC and Creepypasta. She's usually a voice of reason for the group whenever the Bunkmates get into shenanigans. She spends most of her time in the laboratory or in her room. The Bunkmate she is closest too is Ivy. Murloc Heather's pet Marten that loves to explore. No one really knows how Heather got him as her pet. Everyone loves how adorable he is. Zuli Zuli is an introvert at heart with some pretty crazy emotional problems, But is generally the mischief maker of The Bunkest. While being genderfluid, He prefers to be known as "He." He's a crazy animation junkie, And loves Slurpees. The few people he doesn't subject to his pranks? Err... Gotta get back to you. He's got a room which he animates cartoons in, and his closest Bunkmate is Ivy Fox.Category:The Bunkest Category:The Bunker